


To Court the Shy Heart

by Nekocase



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, hints of Applejack/Rainbow Dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocase/pseuds/Nekocase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie and Fluttershy start to feel strange feelings for each other, and they're both not sure what they mean. They each ask their friends for advice, and they all seem to say the same thing: Pinkie and Fluttershy are falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunshine-filled afternoon in the village of Ponyville. To be precise, it was the first day of Spring, and the day after the annual Winter Wrap-Up. The flowers were in full bloom, the sky was clear (compliments of Rainbow Dash), and the animals that resided around a small cottage on the outskirts of the town have fully awoken from their wintry slumber.

This was Fluttershy’s favorite time of year. To her, the colors of nature seemed more vibrant in the Spring. The sun seemed to shine brighter than ever before. It was hard to believe that this whole valley was covered with pure white snow just the day before.

Fluttershy was taking care of her animal friends. She had missed them dearly and was glad to get back into her usual rhythm. 

As she strolled around her cottage, with her loyal pet Angel, she heard a familiar bouncing noise. She looked in the direction of the noise and saw a pink form coming from the horizon. She recognized this form very well; it was her dear friend Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie trounced up to the other pink-maned pony with an almost permanent smile on her face.

“Hiya, Fluttershy!” beamed the earth pony.

“Hello, Pinkie.” greeted the pegasus. “What brings you out here?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Cake gave me the day off and I was thinking about what I could do today. I thought about going pranking with Rainbow Dash or something, but then I remembered that it’s been a super-duper, really-leally, long time since we hung out, so I came right over.” Pinkie said in one breath. “So, whatcha doin’?”

“Well, it’s lunchtime, so I was going to go feed the animals. Um, if you want to, you could help, since you’re not doing anything.”

“Sure! Ooh! Ooh! Can I feed the rabbits, Fluttershy? Huh? Huh? Can I? Can I? Can I?!”

The pegasus chuckled at her friend’s enthusiasm.

“Of course you can.”

\---

As they fed the various species that lived by the cottage, the two ponies chatted about their day. Pinkie would go on about her little misadventures in babysitting the Cake Twins and would ask Fluttershy for advice when needed. Fluttershy always liked to listen to Pinkie’s seemingly endless tangents. She didn’t normally talk that much, so she was glad when somepony else was, especially when it’s somepony who could put things a lot more eloquently than she ever could. 

Fluttershy went over to one of the trees to feed the squirrels. As she did so, Pinkie looked up from the rabbits she tended to and over at the pegasus. 

Pinkie had always admired the shy pony. She seemed to have this kind, inviting aura that had drawn the pink earth pony to her, making her regret not hanging with her more. If she was really hard-pressed to rate her friends, which she wouldn’t even want to do in the first place, she would rate Fluttershy as high as she possibly could.

An idea seeped into Pinkie’s mind. A cunning idea, mischievous even. After making sure the rabbits were taken care of, she started to sneak her way toward the pegasus. She crept as quietly and discretely as could, hiding behind the bushes and the trees, until finally finding the perfect distance. Pinkie got ready, looked straight at her kind-hearted target, and pounced.

The next thing they knew, they were both collapsed on the ground, with Pinkie on top of Fluttershy. The earth pony was laughing gleefully as the pegasus was calming down from the startling action. When Fluttershy had fully recovered, she too started to laugh.

Pinkie picked herself up and she looked at the shy pony. The two caught each other in a tranced gaze and their laughter began to cease. While Fluttershy was used to Pinkie tackling her in such a way, this time seemed a bit…different. 

The two ponies just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, neither saying a word. There was nothing save for the awkward silence.

An apple-red blush covered Fluttershy’s face. She looked into Pinkie’s eyes and noticed that they shone like the bright blue sky above them. She was both excited and scared. Excited because of how stunning Pinkie looked with the backdrop of clouds and light blue that matched her eyes perfectly, and scared because she had never thought of Pinkie that way before. Sweat started to form on Fluttershy’s brow as she felt these emotions combat within her.

Fluttershy also noticed that she wasn’t the only one blushing.

“P-Pinkie?”

Pinkie froze. She looked into Fluttershy’s eyes and experienced a similar phenomenon. She saw Fluttershy, lying in a tapestry of green that complimented her eyes and coat. She thought Fluttershy looked absolutely beautiful. 

Pinkie’s heartbeat started picking up its pace. She sporadically thought about what to do. She knew she couldn’t be with Fluttershy in such an awkward position for much longer. She had to do something, and fast. As always, she went with the first idea that sprang to mind.

'Run.'

“Wellitwasnicetalkingseeyalaterbye!”

Pinkie darted off with the grace and subtlety of a freight train, leaving Fluttershy bewildered as to what just happened.

“Um, bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie was never good at keeping things bottled up. She usually rattled off long random tangents because she wanted to let everypony know what was on her mind, even if it didn’t make much sense to them. But this sort of thing was different. This wasn’t a random thought of sugary sweets, towns’ folk trivia, or anything like that; this was something much more personal. She wasn’t used to having such complex emotions beyond overly jubilant or insanely depressed. Not only were these feelings complex, but also…confusing. Pinkamena Diane Pie, of all ponies, was confused. This rare feeling of confusion had Pinkie in a state of endless questions and zero answers.

She had to tell somepony. 

Luna’s Moon was just rising as Pinkie knocked on the door to the library, knowing that if anypony would know anything about these strange feelings, it would be Twilight Sparkle. There were tons of books in there. She had to have come across something like this at SOME point.

A small, purple dragon opened the door. After seeing who it was, he also seemed confused.

“Pinkie? This is a surprise.”

“Oh, really? How so?” Pinkie fidgeted.

“You don’t usually knock…or use the door.”

Pinkie giggled nervously.

“…Come in.” Spike sighed.

Spike lead Pinkie into the library and then into Twilight’s private study. He left the room to continue his chores, leaving the door open. Books were scattered throughout the candle-lit room.

Twilight looked up from her book and saw the look on Pinkie’s face. 

“Hi Pinkie.” Twilight paused, choosing her words carefully. “Is everything all right?”

“Heh heh, what do you mean?” Pinkie ‘smiled’.

“You seem…off. Is something wrong?

“Well,” Pinkie looked to the floor with a frown. “I wouldn’t say wrong.”

“What is it, Pinkie?”

Pinkie thought about how to explain, rubbing the back of her neck with her forehoof.

“It’s about Fluttershy,” she finally said.

Twilight nodded, urging Pinkie to continue.

“I’m having these weird feelings when I’m around her.”

“What kind of feelings?”

“Like strange uneasy-tummy sort of feelings, I guess.”

“Hmm…would you say that you feel like there are ‘butterflies in your stomach’?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure. I’ve never eaten butterflies before.”

Twilight pondered for a moment.

“I think I may know what you’re talking about.”

Twilight started searching through the mountainous piles for a specific book.

“Where is it? I was just reading it the other day.”

After a few minutes, Twilight finally found the tome well suited for Pinkie’s predicament. She then grabbed a pad and pencil with her magic.

“Okay, Pinkie,” She wrote ‘butterflies in stomach’ down on the paper, and continued her questionnaire. “What else do you feel?”

Pinkie thought about what to say, which was sort of a foreign concept to her.

“Well,” she said, “my heart starts beating really fast, I feel very warm all over, and…”

“And?”

Once again, Pinkie fell silent. Something clicked inside her head. A realization that may hold the key to understanding these feelings sprang to mind. However, the realization brought on another emotion Pinkie wasn’t used to, uncertainty.

“And…I feel happy. I see Fluttershy, and I start to feel…lighter, more than usual. Does that make sense?” Pinkie never thought she’d ever ask that.

Twilight wrote down all of Pinkie’s symptoms. She looked through her book, looking for correlations between the writings of scholars and Pinkie’s observations, which wasn’t as difficult as Twilight originally thought. After minutes of analysis, Twilight finally spoke.

“Well, Pinkie, I think the answer’s pretty simple.”

“What is it?”

“I think you’re in love with Fluttershy.”

A blush grew on Pinkie’s face as the voice of a young dragon came from the door.

“Geez, how many fillyfoolers do we have in this town?” 

Four pony eyes gravitated toward Spike. If one were to take the phrase ‘staring daggers’ literally, Spike would’ve been dead on impact. Spike, rather incoherently, tried to redeem himself to little avail.

“I mean, uh– I was just saying– not that I’m complaining or any– um…I’m gonna leave.”

So he did.

After closing the door, Twilight turned her attention back to Pinkie, who was still red in the face.

“Me and Fluttershy?” Pinkie said, “But…”

“Actually, mare couples are quite common, especially in this region of Equestria.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…”

“…You’ve never had these feelings before, have you Pinkie.”

Pinkie shook her head. 

“I’ve heard Rarity talk about that stuff a lot, but I never thought about being with somepony before. Not like that.”

“Well, I have quite a few books on love and dating if you’re interested, but I think it would be better if you talk to somepony with more…experience.”

“You mean, you’ve never, um, dated before?”

Twilight gently shook her head.

“No. I’ve never found the time…I’ve never met the pony for me yet.”

A frown began to form on the unicorn’s face. Pinkie walked over to her dear friend and gave her a compassionate hug.

“Thanks for the help, Twilight.”

“Anytime.”

Twilight graciously opened the door for Pinkie. The earth pony took two steps toward the door before the unicorn said one last thing.

“Good luck, Pinkie.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Pinkie smiled as she walked out of the study. Twilight closed the door, went back to her desk, and continued her studies, until she realized she was reading the book she used to help Pinkie.


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia’s sun had left the horizon, leaving a pale, orange-tinted sky. Fluttershy timidly knocked on the door to the Carousel Boutique. She heard a voice come from behind the door.

“We’re closed for tonight,” yelled the voice.

“Um, it’s me Rarity.”

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal the fashionable, white unicorn, wearing an inviting look on her face.

“Fluttershy, darling! How are you this evening?”

“Hello, Rarity.” the pegasus said nervously. “Um, I don’t really know how I feel.”

“You mean, there’s something bothering you?”

Fluttershy gave a nervous nod.

“Well, do come in. I was just finishing an order.”

Rarity led Fluttershy into the Boutique and into her workroom.

“You don’t mind if I work while we talk, do you?” said Rarity.

“Oh no, that’s fine.” said Fluttershy, avoiding eye contact.

Rarity picked up a needle and thread with her magic and continued putting the finishing touches on a dress.

“So, tell me Fluttershy, what has been bothering you?”

Fluttershy contemplated her choice of words. Rarity awaited an answer as she sewed.

“Rarity,” she began, “what do you call it when you look at somepony and feel happy, scared, and confused, all at the same time?”

Rarity suddenly stopped mid-stitch and eagerly turned to the timid pegasus.

“Fluttershy!” gasped the ecstatic unicorn, ”You’re in love!”

“Love?” was all the pegasus could say before being crushed by Rarity’s enthusiastic embrace.

“Oh, I always knew this day would come! Our little Fluttershy is growing up so fast!”

“I’m older than you,” wheezed the poor pegasus, being crushed by the unicorn’s grasp.

Rarity released Fluttershy from her clutches, allowing her to breath.

“So Fluttershy, who is the lucky pony?” Rarity queried.

“Well, I…”

“Mare or stallion?”

“What?”

“The pony you’re smitten with, silly. Mare or stallion?”

“Um, mare?”

Rarity began speaking again, clearly in her own world. 

“Oh, you have to feel sorry for the stallions in this town; all these wonderful, beautiful mares gallivanting amongst themselves. They must be so lonely.”

Rarity snapped back to reality and noticed that Fluttershy was crouching on the ground with her head turned away, almost as if she was cowering. Rarity immediately felt guilty. 

“Oh my…I’m sorry Dear. I should’ve been more sensitive.”

Rarity crouched down in front of Fluttershy to make their eyes level. The pegasus looked back at the unicorn, caution still in her eyes.

“Please, tell me, who is it?”

Fluttershy took her time. She still wasn’t sure what to think of these new feelings, especially considering whom they were being directed towards. After a short silence, a simple name fell from her lips.

“…Pinkie. It’s Pinkie.”

Rarity quietly digested the answer.

“How long have you felt this way?” asked the unicorn.

“Well, it just sort of happened today. That’s why I feel so confused, because I’ve never thought of Pinkie that way before.”

“Yes, that happens. Sometimes it’s sudden, and sometimes it’s slow.” Rarity said, thinking of the Fire Ruby that resided on her shelf, placed inside of a golden necklace.

“I don’t know what to do, Rarity. I just…don’t know.”

“It’s simple, really. You ask her out on a date.”

“A…date?”

“Of course. Go to dinner, have a nice chat, get to know each other better, and see if it goes anywhere.”

“But…what if she says no?”

“Do you think she would?”

Fluttershy thought back to earlier that day. She remembered how red Pinkie looked and how quickly she left, uttering only a fast goodbye.

“Um, maybe?”

“Well then, I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

“…Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

Fluttershy looked out the window and saw how dark it had become. She stood back up, as did Rarity.

“It’s getting late. I’d better get home.”

She gave Rarity a hug. The gesture was then returned.

“Thank you, Rarity.”

“You’re very welcome. Good luck, Fluttershy.”

Fluttershy left the Boutique. She was still nervous, but she was, at least, sure about what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Celestia’s sun was a third of the way through its daily journey. Rainbow Dash had been napping on a cloud of her creation, as usual, for an hour before her slumber was coldly interrupted by a pink earth pony calling her name.

“RAINBOW DASH!”

Rainbow groggily woke up and looked down to her friend, not particularly happy with her.

“What, Pinkie?” she sighed in an irritated tone.

“I need some advice!”

Rainbow’s right brow rose at that sentence. She got up off her cloud and descended to the earth pony.

“What’s up, Pinkie?”

“Well, I was just wondering if you could give me some advice on, um…” Pinkie spoke with trepidation in her voice. She was still not too sure what to feel about this emotion. “…love.”

Rainbow was surprised to hear this. She never really saw Pinkie as the ‘romantic’ type.

“Really. Well, okay. Um, what do you need to know?”

Pinkie inhaled.

“I think I may have a bit of a crush on somepony but I don’t know what to do about it because I’ve never really felt this way before and Twilight told me to ask somepony who’s more experienced in relationships and I thought you would be more experienced and that’s why I came here so will you please help me Rainbow Dash ‘cause I don’t know what to do!”

Rainbow took a second to process Pinkie’s bundle of words.

“Uh, sure. Well, um, usually you ask them out on a date. See if they’re interested.”

“Okay, then what? Like, um, what do you do on a date?”

“You talk, see how compatible you are with them.”

“That’s all?”

“On the first date, yeah”, Rainbow shrugged.

Pinkie took in this information. A short silence passed before Rainbow spoke up again.

“So, uh…who is it?” she asked curiously.

“Hm?”

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“Oh, um, it’s…”

“RAINBOW DASH!” The two ponies heard a voice call out from a distance. They turned to the direction it came from to find a yellow-coated, pink-maned pegasus galloping towards them. 

Fluttershy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was with Rainbow Dash. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. She could only stare at Pinkie, and Pinkie could only stare at her.

Rainbow noticed a crimson blush forming on the faces of the two dumbstruck equines. She noticed sweat glistening on their foreheads. She could tell something was up. An awkward silence fell on the scene. No one spoke. No one moved. 

“…”

“…”

“…”

The tension was mental water torture to the cyan pegasus. Every eternal second was taxing on her sanity. The ice needed breaking. The silence needed ceasing. Somepony had to say something. ANYTHING. Rainbow decided it was up to her. 

“Uh, hey Fluttershy…you needed something?”

“PINKIEWILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!” blurted the shy pegasus before she promptly covered her mouth with her hooves. The blushes on Pinkie and Fluttershy’s faces grew even brighter while Rainbow’s jaw practically fell to the ground. 

A new silence emerged, though with less tension and more shock. Pinkie was the first to speak up.

“W-What did you say?” she stuttered.

Fluttershy slowly regained her composure. 

“…Would you, um, like to…go on a date with me, i-if that’s okay with you?”

Pinkie had to process what was happening. She could barely believe it, let alone understand what to do next. After getting over the initial shock, she finally gave an answer.

“…um, sure.”

While Fluttershy did get the answer she was looking for, she was still very nervous.

“Great. Um, when do you want to go? On the date, that is.” she blushed.

Pinkie completely blanked when she heard the question. She hadn’t really thought about dating before, so this question threw her. Luckily, Rainbow Dash stepped in to help. This was getting too awkward for her taste.

“How about this? You can go over to Rarity’s to get ready, I’ll take Pinkie, and we’ll meet you there later tonight. Let’s say, around seven?”

“Is…that alright with you, Pinkie?” asked the pegasus, wearing a small smile on her face.

“Um, yeah. That’d be fine.” she replied, still blushing.

“Great. I guess I’ll see you then.” And with that, she galloped off to Rarity’s with a blush on her face and feeling oddly giddy.

Pinkie watched Fluttershy leave; blush still permeating on her face. Rainbow sauntered over to the dumbfounded earth pony.

“So, you and Fluttershy, eh? I think I could see that…Pinkie?”

Suddenly, Pinkie grabbed hold of the cyan pegasus’ shoulders and shook her violently.

“HELP MEEE!!!” she pleaded.

“Wha?”

“I started falling in love with Fluttershy yesterday and now I have a date with her later tonight but I’ve never been on a date before so I have no idea what to do but I don’t wanna mess this up so you HAVE TO HELP ME!”

“Please stop shaking me.” Rainbow bluntly said. Pinkie obeyed.

“Sorry.” Pinkie calmed down a bit and looked down, shifting her hooves.

Rainbow took a second to get over the disorientation.

“I don’t think there’s a lot to worry about. She obviously likes you; so really, all you need to do is be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“But I’m so nervous when I’m around her. What if I say something that makes her mad? What if I do something that makes her mad? What if I do and say something that makes her mad and she never, ever, ever, ever wants to talk to me ever again?!”

“Pinkie, chill. That’s not gonna happen.”

“How do you know?”

“’Cause Fluttershy would never get mad at anypony over something like that.”

“…You sure?”

“Positive.”

Pinkie was a little relieved to hear that, but she was still pretty nervous about going out with Fluttershy. She didn’t even know why she was asking these questions. She and Fluttershy had been friends for a while, ever since Twilight moved to Ponyville, so she should’ve known that Fluttershy wouldn’t get mad at her, right?

With that thought, the pink pony let out a sigh. Rainbow offered a comforting hoof to Pinkie’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Come on, we need to get you ready.”

Rainbow picked up Pinkie by her forelegs and took off.

“Where are we going?” asked the earth pony.

“A friend’s house.” answered Rainbow, as they flew towards Sweet Apple Acres.


	5. Chapter 5

Applejack opened up the closet where the Apple Family collectively kept their fine clothing. Her and Rainbow Dash started looking through the fairly limited selection while Pinkie sat behind them, half observing and half thinking.

“You guys don’t have that many dresses, do you,” said Rainbow.

“Nope, ‘cept the ones Rarity made for me. ‘Course, if it were up to me, she wouldn’ havta wear clothes.”

“My mistake for getting Rarity involved.”

“Don’cha think Pinkie could wear one of her own dresses?”

“I don’t have that many dresses”, Pinkie interjected, ”Most of the clothes I have are kooky party kinda stuff. And I already wore the ones Rarity made me.”

“So?”

“Well, um, isn’t there something or other about not wearing the same dress as before, or something?”

“Ha! Wouldn’t surprise me.” snarked the pegasus. “Stupid stallions. Get to wear their one suit as many times as they want.”

“…Wait,” Just then, an idea came to Applejack. It seemed kinda nutty. Well, to her, at least. “That’s it!”

Applejack searched and searched until she found exactly what she was looking for: an old, black, classic tuxedo. Rainbow was a tad confused at what AJ was probably thinking.

“You really think she should wear that?” asked Rainbow Dash, looking over the old tux.

“Yeah, Ah think it’ll look nice. At least it’ll be different.”

“Will it fit?”

“It could. Here ya go, Pinks,” she said as she handed the suit to the other earth pony, “Try it on for size. You can go ta my room ta change.” 

Pinkie took the suit and went upstairs to Applejack’s room, leaving the farmer and the flyer alone. A moment of silence went by before Applejack instigated small talk.

“So…Pinkie and Fluttershy, huh?”

“Eeyup.”

“Whattaya think?”

“I think it’s kinda cute really.”

“Ah don’ know. Shouldn’t Fluttershy be with somepony more…sensitive?”

“Pinkie can be sensitive,” Rainbow paused for a second to try and think of an example to prove her point. “Oh! Remember the day me and Pinkie went around pranking everypony?”

“Which one?” Applejack said glibly.

“I think it was the one where we painted all your apples.”

“Ah’m trackin’”

“Well, out of everyone in Ponyville, Pinkie wouldn’t let me prank Fluttershy, because she didn’t wanna hurt her feelings.”

“Hm.” Applejack certainly understood, but there was still something bothering her about the possible relationship. “Yeah, but still. Pinkie just doesn’ seem all…serious, ya know? Ah’ve never known Pinks ta take anythin’ seriously, unless it’s sumthin’ no pony else would think matter.”

“True.” Rainbow nodded with her verbal agreement. “But hey, she seems to be taking this whole dating thing seriously. Who knows, maybe Fluttershy can be the pony to keep her grounded.”

“Yeah, Ah guess there’s that.”

“…You really think it’ll fit?”

“Hm?”

“The suit, do you really think it’ll fit her?”

“Pro’lly, my Pa married young.” Applejack answered solemnly.

“…Oh.” replied Rainbow, completely understanding.

Another silence arose while the two ponies waited for the pink equine. With some hesitation, Rainbow decided it was her turn to instigate small talk.

“So, uh, do you like somepony?” Rainbow asked, trying to hide the blush on her face.

Applejack also started blushing, trying to figure out how to accurately answer the question.

“Well, um, sorta. With all the work Ah gotta do ‘round here, Ah don’ have much time ta think about that kinda stuff. But Ah guess Ah am kinda, sorta fond o’ somepony. How ‘bout you?”

“Um, yeah, m-me too.”

Awkward tension held in the atmosphere between the two friends. Luckily for them, Pinkie Pie descended the staircase, fully suited up.

“Um, how do I look?” she asked.

Surprisingly, the tux fit her quite well. The legs stopped just above her hooves, and the black suit made an interesting contrast with her pink coat.

“Ya look mighty snazzy, Sugarcube.”

“I’ll say,” commented Rainbow, fascinated at how well the somewhat unusual dressing decision worked out.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” asked Pinkie.

“Ah think Fluttershy would like ya no matter whatcha wear. Not so sure ‘bout Rarity, though.” AJ admitted with a sarcastic smirk.

Rainbow chuckled at the thought of the possible look on the unicorn’s face.

“Hmhm, yeah,” giggled Pinkie, confidence slowly building within her. “I…I hope she likes it.”

“She will,” comforted Rainbow. “I already told ya, don’t worry about it.”

“I know, it’s just that I’m still kinda confused, I guess.”

“Confused about what, Sugarcube?” asked Applejack.

“…It’s just that I never had these feelings before, so I guess I just don’t really know why I feel like this.”

“Not a lot of us do, Pinks. Don’ sweat it. Ya feel whatcha ya feel, an’ ya jus’ go with it.”

“Is it that easy?”

After a pregnant pause, AJ responded with a resounding, “No.”

Pinkie scratched her head at that comment. Rainbow immediately recognized that the pink pony was even more confused than before.

“Look, all you have to do is be yourself and you’ll be fine.” She looked out the window and saw a gradually oranging sky, indicating an imminent sunset. “Woah, we better get going. You don’t wanna be late for your first date, do ya?”

“Wait, almost fergot.” Applejack placed a top hat on Pinkie’s head. The hat matched the pink pony’s tux nicely. “Perfect. Now go on an’ show ‘er a good time, ya hear?” she said as she nudged Pinkie, giving the spruced up mare a wink.

“I will, or I’ll try. Which ever comes first.” blushed Pinkie.

With that, Rainbow and Pinkie thanked Applejack and headed out the door. After the door closed behind them, Pinkie stopped on the front porch. She turned to the cyan pegasus with a sense of nervous curiosity. 

“Rainbow?”

“Yeah.”

“I was just wondering, did you ever, ya know, feel like this for somepony, like I think I’m feeling for Fluttershy?”

Rainbow had to take a second to gather her thoughts. She also found it odd that she was about to have a similar conversation to the one she had no less than a few moments ago.

“…yeah.”

Pinkie’s eyes pleaded, urging the pegasus to continue.

“It’s just that, well, we’ve kinda been best friends for a while and I don’t know how she feels, so...I guess I’m afraid that if I tell her how I feel, she’ll...reject me.”

“So,” Pinkie began with trepidation. “How does she make you feel? Like, what do you feel when you think of her?”

“I...” she began. “When I think of us together, I feel...happy. Like, no matter what would happen, as long we were together, I could always be happy. But...”, tears started to gather in her eyes, “then I get sad, because I know that it probably won’t actually happen.”

“How do you know it won’t happen if you don’t do anything about it?”

“Huh?”

“If you really, really wanna be with her, than you should tell her.”

“But...what if she says no?

“What if she doesn’t?”

Rainbow thought back to the countless times she had this sort of conversation with her own thoughts. That answer had always been there, but for some reason, she never considered it as a real possibility. Maybe it was because she had seen so many things go wrong before, whether it was with her parents or other ponies back in Cloudsdale. She looked down at the wooden porch beneath, still unsure.

Another question came to Pinkie’s mind, one that seemed to her to be the most important detail.

“So, um, who is it?” she asked.

Rainbow was afraid to say the name aloud, for fear that somepony else could hear them. She hesitantly moved her gaze along the wooden floorboards, almost examining every little crack, until finally, she fixed her eyes on a certain spot. Pinkie looked at where Rainbow had targeted her gaze, the front door of the Apple Family’s home.

Pinkie understood. She understood perfectly. She turned to the solemn pegasus, a warm smile forming on her face.

“Go back in there.”

“What?”

“You’ve already done so much to help me, now I’m helping you.” she said simply. “Get in there.”

Rainbow looked at the front door once again, knowing full well that a certain mare lived behind it. She then looked back at Pinkie.

“You sure you got the date under control?” Rainbow asked.

“You know what,” said Pinkie, “I think I am.” She ended her statement with an encouraging smile.

Rainbow Dash smiled back. She brought her friend into a close embrace, which was then heartily returned.

“Good luck, Pinkie.”

“Good luck, Rainbow.”

Pinkie left Rainbow at the porch. She walked to the gate of Sweet Apple Acres, but before she ventured further, she looked back at the front porch, only to see Rainbow enter the house. 'She’ll be fine', she thought to herself. With a new suit and a new sense of confidence, Pinkie began her trek back to Ponyville.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was putting the finishing touches on the outfit Fluttershy would wear for her first date. The dress wasn’t as elaborate as her usual works, considering it was such short notice. Under the given circumstances, though, Rarity thought the dress turned out fairly well. The modest simplicity of it seemed to compliment Fluttershy’s natural beauty, rather than over-shadow it. 

“So, um, how do I look?” asked the timid voice of the shy pegasus.

Rarity had to keep herself from tearing up too much.

“You look absolutely astonishing.” she answered.

“Really?”

“Oh, believe me, you are definitely going to floor Pinkie when she arrives.”

Fluttershy blushed once more at the thought of Pinkie’s reaction. Her mind had been racing since she asked the jubilant earth pony out. She still couldn’t believe that she had done that. 

“Do you really think she’ll like it?” asked the pegasus.

“Of course! You know, Fluttershy, you mustn't be so modest. A little self-esteem never hurt anypony.”

“I know, I...I’m just so nervous. I don’t know what to say, or do! I don’t even know where we’re going!”

“No need to worry. I’ve planned everything. You two just focus on having a good time.” Rarity explained with an encouraging smile. “And please, try not to overthink everything. Just let it all come naturally.”

“Right.” Fluttershy stated with a sense of confidence. “Um...Rarity?”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say...thank you. For the dress and...for helping me...”

The unicorn hugged her best friend, tears welling in her eyes. “Oh, you’re welcome, darling.”

Suddenly, a knocking sound came from the front door.

“Oh! That must be her.” exclaimed Rarity. 

After making sure the pegasus wouldn’t hyperventilate, Rarity made her way down the stairs and to the entrance of her boutique. She opened the door with her usual inviting smile, only to have it quickly straighten into uncertainty. Standing in front of her was Pinkie in an old fashioned tuxedo, with a matching top hat. To put it simply, Rarity wasn’t sure what to think of this at first, and Pinkie could tell. The earth pony just put on the most optimistic smile she could muster, though she did need a little work on making it ‘convincing’. After a short, awkward period of silence, the unicorn spoke up.

“You got saddled with Rainbow and Applejack, didn’t you?” she asked bluntly.

“Um...yes?” Considering the various contexts of the word ‘saddle’, Pinkie wasn’t so sure how to answer.

“...come in.” Rarity finally commanded.

Rarity led Pinkie into the boutique. She was still trying to calculate her feelings on the outfit her less fashionable friends had adorn upon the pink earth pony. Oh, she thought it looked just fine, but she wasn’t sure if it was really suited for the occasion. She came to the conclusion that she needed to see how well the tuxedoed, pink pony would contrast with her chartreuse-colored date.

“Fluttershy!” Rarity called, “Your date has arrived!”

A few mumbles of “ohmygoodness” could barely be heard. Soon after, the pegasus appeared at the top of the stairs. As soon as she came into full view, Pinkie’s jaw fell. 

The dress Fluttershy wore wasn’t as elaborate as the dresses she had worn for the previous Grand Galloping Galas; the length was considerably shorter, for one thing. However, her hair was still done up spectacularly. The culmination of the simple dress, the lightly stylized mane, and the pegasus’ own beauty left Pinkie speechless. She honestly couldn’t believe that she was about go out with such a stunningly angelic pony.

Fluttershy carefully descended the staircase, a warm blush burning brightly on her face. She looked at her tuxedoed date. She giggled a bit because she could see that Pinkie was blushing as well; she didn’t think she would be able to tell, considering the pink coat.

When she reached the bottom rung, and stepped onto the floor, she and Pinkie made eye contact. The same sensation that they had felt the previous times swelled in their hearts as time slowed down. Rarity produced a warm, caring smile as she observed.

“Um...” Fluttershy began timidly, “you look, um, really handsome, Pinkie.”

“You’re pretty...” Pinkie responded absentmindedly.

Rarity couldn’t help but gleefully hug the both of them, bringing them into an excited embrace.

“Oooh, I never realized how adorable you two are!” the unicorn squealed.

The two ponies who had previously been blushing from excitement were then blushing from embarrassment.

“Th-thank you, Rarity.” Fluttershy managed to say. A pretty admirable feat, considering how close the ecstatic white unicorn was holding the two love birds to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Rarity told Pinkie and Fluttershy that she had made reservations at a nice restaurant; her treat. Before Fluttershy could protest the awfully kind gesture, Rarity escorted the fancily-clad ponies out of her boutique. After she gave them the directions to the restaurant, she wished them a wonderful night and went back inside.

Pinkie and Fluttershy looked at each other, and then began their walk to the restaurant. For a little bit of the journey, neither pony said a word. Both snuck awkward glances at one another, trying to find words to say.

“So,” Pinkie started, trying desperately to break the ice, “is this your first date?” Immediately after asking, Pinkie regretted it; her conscience repeatedly scolding her for the stupidity of that question.

“Um, yeah, it is.” replied the pegasus.

“Mine too...I still don’t know what do. Like, everypony told me to be myself and talk and stuff like that, but I don’t even know what to talk about.”

“Well, right now we’re talking about how you don’t know what to talk about.” the pegasus pointed out with a smile.

“.....oh yeah.” the earth pony smiled back.

They laughed at that witty realization, making the tension in the air thinner and thinner. After the laughter died down, an idea came to Fluttershy’s mind.

“You know,” she began, “Rarity sometimes tells me about those romance novels she reads, maybe we could act like the ponies in those stories.”

“Hm, you mean like...” Pinkie took a second to clear her throat, and began to speak in a mocking, high-Cantorlotian accent. “Why, my lovely lady, is this not a wondrous evening? I dare say, the way the orange of the setting sun in the west contrasts with the navy blue of the east is quite remarkable. Beauteous, even. Would you not agree?”

Fluttershy tried to stifle her laughter. Even if that probably wasn’t how the ponies in those novels spoke, she still wanted to join in the fun with a mock accent of her own.

“I would most certainly agree, my gentle mare.” she started, suppressing her fit of giggles. “And the temperature of the air is absolutely perfect and ideal for such a relaxing, nightly stroll.”

The two burst into howling laughter at their own ridiculous displays. After a few moments, it died down to cute snickering as they continued. 

“It’s weird, huh?” Pinkie said.

Fluttershy looked over with curiosity. “Hm?”

“Well, you know, just yesterday we were hanging out and stuff, and now today, we’re, well, on a date.” she explained with a hint of nervousness in her voice. “It’s weird. But, like a good kind of weird...”

The pegasus listened to each word. For some reason, the nervous observation made her smile. 

“Yeah,” she said, “a good kind of weird.” She playfully nudged the earth pony, sending her into minor hysterics as well. They both gradually became more comfortable as they headed to their destination, all the while with small blushes on their faces; they seemed to have been blushing a lot.

\---

Celestia’s sun was nearing the end of its shift in the sky when the two arrived at the restaurant, overcasting the heavens in orange. The two ponies were seated in the outdoor area. Lanterns were strung up all around, softly illuminating the scene. It wasn’t too fancy, nor was it too casual. Just the perfect atmosphere.

After a few moments, a waitress trotted over to their table with menus. She was a young mare, seemingly younger than either Pinkie or Fluttershy. With a welcoming grin, the mare greeted the couple.

“Hello ladies, can I get you two started with drinks?”

“Um, water’s fine.” answered Fluttershy.

“Lemonade, please.” answered Pinkie.

“You’re Rarity’s friends, right?” the waitress asked.

“Uh-huh.” Pinkie affirmed.

“Great! My boss told me about you two. So, ya nervous?”

“Heh, a little.” Pinkie said with a grin.

“Not so much as before.” Fluttershy said with a blush.

“Fantastic,” laughed the waitress, “I’ll get the drinks while you two get this romantic evening started!” The waitress winked and left to fulfill other orders.

Pinkie spent a few moments to observe her surroundings and take in the scene. 

“This really is a nice place.” she concluded.

“Yeah...” replied Fluttershy. She thought her date looked incredibly handsome under the light of the lanterns. “Um, Pinkie?”

“Hm?”

“I was wondering, since we were sort of talking about it earlier, do you read any books?”

“Hmm. A lot of the time I’m either helping out at Sugarcube Corner or bouncing around town talking with everypony, soooooo I don’t really get to read a lot. You?”

“Oh, um, usually I just read whatever interests me. Sometimes a classic, sometimes a romance, sometimes something else. That sort of thing.”

Pinkie nodded as Fluttershy continued.

“Sometimes I even read to the critters. They love it when I read, especially when I act out the different characters.”

“Ooh! Maybe I could come over and read with you! That’d be so much fun! We could read in different voices and even act out some things and stuff!”

Fluttershy grinned at this prospect, until she remembered certain books that she would claim to have ‘borrowed’ from Rarity.

“What’s wrong?” Pinkie asked the crimson-faced pegasus.

“Oh! Nothing! I’m fine! You’re fine! You’re very fine, actually.” Fluttershy stammered, rubbing her hooves against her face, trying to not look more flustered. Thankfully for her, the waitress came back with their drinks. 

“Hey, ladies. Enjoying your date so far?”

‘Thank Luna,’ thought Fluttershy.

As the evening continued, Pinkie and Fluttershy conversed about nearly anything and everything, from the goings-on around the cottage or in Sugarcube Corner, to the happenings with their friends. Pinkie brought up her conversation with Rainbow Dash on Applejack’s front porch. Fluttershy wasn’t surprised. Rainbow had told her about her ‘thing for AJ’ quite a while before then. She was just happy that Rainbow had finally found the courage within her, or ‘ponied-up’ as some would say.

After their meals had come and gone, they still talked. Then came time to leave. They thanked their friendly waitress, who assured them that Rarity had the entire meal covered (including tip). 

By the time they left the restaurant, the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, letting the stars take over the sky.

“Oh my it’s late.” exclaimed Fluttershy. Pinkie agreed, a warm smile painted on her face.

“Well, my fair mare, would you mind it if I walked you home?” queried Pinkie with a hint of a smirk, reverting to her mock accent.

“Why, thank you,” snickered Fluttershy, “that would be lovely.”


	8. Chapter 8

The two had been traveling on the road to Fluttershy’s home for some time. The air was cool and refreshing, the night sky was crystal clear with a bright crescent moon nearing its heavenly peak, and the gentle, soothing breeze made the trees and fields of grass rustle, creating an atmospheric ambiance. It was as if Princess Luna herself had made it so; a sign of gratitude for the Elements of Laughter and Kindness.

They had just crested the top of a rolling hill when Fluttershy stopped and looked up at the starry sky. Pinkie followed suit and gazed up at the navy blue, pin-holed dome. Above them was a world in and of itself; a world full of adventurous stories, all told to the subconscious mind through their constellations, each more grandiose than the last. And for a long-lasting moment, there was nothing but the serene silence between the two ponies coupled with the relaxing score of the wind in the trees.

“Pinkie?” 

The curly-maned pony looked over to her shy date, who was still gazing at the stars with a sense of wonder in her eyes.

“Do you ever wonder,” the pegasus began to ask, “if there’s anything beyond that? If there’s anyone else out there?”

A light smile crept onto Pinkie’s face, the kind of smile that was not only filled with affection, but also admiration. The kind of smile that understands.

“All the time.” she replied, as she looked back up to the stars, searching for more stories.

\---

They finally made it to the humble cottage. All of the critters had just gone to sleep and the comforting peace had settled. The full moon had cast its atmospheric luminescence on the little home as the ponies reached the front door.

“I had so much fun tonight.” Fluttershy said, turning toward Pinkie.

“Heh, yeah, me too...thanks for asking me out and all.” Pinkie blushed.

“Oh, right.” replied the pegasus with a sheepish smile, thinking of her little outburst earlier that afternoon.

The two stared at each other, saying nothing. As they stood on the front porch, they thought about the wonderful night they had; the atmosphere, the conversation, the food, it all seemed so perfect. However, one thing was missing, and it wasn’t long before they figured out what that thing was. 

With a little trepidation, Pinkie leaned in towards Fluttershy, hoping the other pony wouldn’t think her too forward. A slight blush grew on Fluttershy’s face as she realized what was happening, but she didn’t shy away. She herself leaned in, closer and closer, until the gap between their lips had disappeared completely.

When their lips finally connected, something had clicked. All doubts that ever came to their minds dispersed like smoke. It was a simple kiss, nothing more than the touch of two pairs of lips, but this action seemed to give the two ponies the impression that this was right. Everything felt as it should be.

After they parted, they just stared at one another, getting lost in each other’s eyes. They smiled, and stayed that way for what seemed like whole minutes.

“I...I should probably get home.” Pinkie said while rubbing the back of her neck, still recovering from her emotional high. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s getting late.” Fluttershy giggled.

“So, um, see ya tomorrow?”

“Oh, yes. That would be nice.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Pinkie had some difficulty turning around; she would gaze at Fluttershy forever if she could. After she gave her date a parting glance, she turned and started making her way back. As the tuxedoed, pink pony headed up the trail, Fluttershy couldn’t help but continue to stare at her for a few moments before heading inside.

As Pinkie walked along the trail, she thought back to everything that had happened. She thought back to the moment when time stopped the previous day, when she talked with Twilight, when she asked Rainbow for help, when Fluttershy asked her out, when Applejack gave her the suit, the date, and everything that lead to that kiss. Everything about that day and the day before was absolutely fantastic. 

She could no longer contain herself. Every moment spent thinking about the date made her so full of jubilant giddiness, she started to bounce and jump and shout and rave. She didn’t care how late it was, how loud she was, or if other ponies had heard her. All she cared about was nothing more than to let Luna’s starry sky know one simple fact.

“I love Fluttershy!”

Not far from the lovestruck spectacle, Fluttershy watched from the window of her cottage as her date skipped, danced, and fireworked her way home. She stood there with an embarrassed smile that went very well with the blush that seemed to have been on her face since the previous day. A gentle snicker escaped her lips.

“I love you too, Pinkie.” she sighed, as she turned and headed up to her bed, looking forward to a wonderful slumber, hopefully filled with dreams of her new marefriend.


End file.
